humans_vs_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Karolin Fritzi Bäcker
Karolin Fritzi Bäcker (born September 17, 1555) is a nekomata who lives a nomadic life all throughout Odyssia. She is currently the co-worker of the mercenary, Aloïs Volker König. Personality Karolin is a person that loves new experiences. She lives in the here-and-now, and relishes excitement and drama in her life. She is constantly absorbing ideas and images about the situations that are presented in her life and uses her intuition to process this information. She tends to be quiet and reserved, and difficult to get to know well. She holds back her ideas and true opinions except from those whom she is closest to. She plays a different persona to adjust to different situations. Karolin is extremely confident and sure of herself. She knows her talents and her weaknesses, and uses both to her advantage. She can be extremely flirtatious - though there is often an ulterior motive behind it. She has emotional walls, and rarely lets anyone get past them. She also is extremely manipulative and cunning. Early Life In a past life, Karolin lived as a domestic black cat with a “birth mutation”. Her owner was a known physicist, whom she tricked into believing that she was a male cat. Because of this, the man had originally named her Milton. Like any cat, she was lazy and enjoyed her life of commodity without having to go through too much trouble. All she had to do was become a subject of her owner's experimentation, specifically those linked with relativity, in which she certainly had a “say” in the outcomes. Karolin enjoyed the man's unconventional domestic arrangements and constant moves. These, though made her owner's life harder, made hers interesting and brought her something new to explore. After outliving her owner and his wife, she set out on an adventure of her own, living various lives and having different names with each one. She has decided to adapt her form to a more human constantly, standing at 5'5” and weighing 130lbs. Race Karolin is a type of bakeneko known as nekomata. A nekomata is a cat yōkai (spiritual being) with supernatural abilities. All nekomata (unless they are born from two nekomata) start as a normal cat that becomes a nekomata in a number of ways: they may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. While their true form is an unusually large cat with forked or doubled tail and ability to walk upright, they are able to change their shape. They are also known for holding grudges and haunting the houses they dwell in. The difference between other bakeneko and a nekomata is that nekomata are particularly malevolent and slightly more powerful bakeneko that are able to bring misfortune and gloom with them. Abilities By becoming a nekomata, Karolin gained a range of paranormal powers such as shapeshifting into a human with a feline physiology (retractable claws, enhanced agility, balance, flexibility, jump, speed, senses, night vision, predatorial instincts), the ability to create ghostly fireballs that she can use to throw at her opponents, reanimating the dead, among other things. She also has other abilities that are not centered around spirituality, but science. Karolin has the ability to control logic. Because of this, she is able to alter her existence or physical form in nearly any manner she sees fit, according to her beliefs about herself. Karolin can prevent herself from being destroyed or being truly gone by the belief that she cannot disappear, as well as heal herself by believing she is unharmed from damage. Category:Character Category:Karolin